<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Reckless and The Brave by bellamyblakesgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229531">The Reckless and The Brave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyblakesgirl/pseuds/bellamyblakesgirl'>bellamyblakesgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arrow Rewrite, Awesome Laurel Lance, BAMF Laurel Lance, Barry Allen is a cinnamon roll, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, For Which Ship Though???, Laurel Lance &amp; Felicity Smoak Friendship, Laurel Lance gets the storyline she deserves, Manipulative Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells, Metahuman Laurel Lance, No Felicity bashing, No Olicity Bashing, No Suicide Attempts, POV Laurel Lance, Season 2 AU, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyblakesgirl/pseuds/bellamyblakesgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pondering her loss regarding the State v Queen trial, Laurel Lance decides that she needs a break, purchasing a ticket to Central City to stay with her mother for a few weeks and get away from the endless conflict that plagues Starling City. It should’ve been simple. Until the particle accelerator explodes and her life is thrown into pieces.</p>
<p>{Arrow S2&amp;3 Rewrite}<br/>{Flash S1 Rewrite}</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen &amp; Laurel Lance, Barry Allen/Iris West, Laurel Lance &amp; Felicity Smoak, Laurel Lance &amp; Iris West, Laurel Lance &amp; Quentin Lance, Laurel Lance &amp; Sara Lance, Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Roy Harper/Thea Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Take a Breath, Say Goodbye To Your Precious Little World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OH wow this is nerve-racking. So this is my first fan fiction for Arrow and I'm super nervous and super excited because this idea would just not leave me alone during my season 2 rewatch. I absolutely adore Laurel Lance and I would have loved to see her be a meta human and coming into her own as a hero.</p>
<p>The timeline of this story starts just after 2x09 "Three Ghosts" and continues on for the rest of Arrow Season 2 and 3 and into The Flash Season 1.</p>
<p>This is a huge project and I'm super excited to see what you guys think!</p>
<p>Dedicated to Keke and DayStorm, who have been my biggest champions of this and convinced me to write this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I don't think I wanna be saved</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>my song has not been sung</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>so long live us</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Moira Queen has just announced her bid for mayor, going up against Alderman Sebastian Blood. Mrs. Queen was declared not guilty in her recent trial against the state regarding the horrific events that took place in the Glades last year—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laurel shut the TV off as her lips drew themselves into a frown so deep she was sure wrinkles would start to form. The wine tasted bitter and seemed to match her mood for the week. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was a lawyer. Assistant District Attorney for Starling City. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she had failed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her case had been rock solid, using the affair with Merlyn should have been the final straw. Something in her chest twisted at the thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She should be celebrating, not stewing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oliver and Thea still had a mother. They were planning the famed Christmas party at the Queen mansion rather than a memorial service for the woman who raised them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, Laurel had come home, poured herself several glasses of wine, and curled up on the couch while the news televised her failures. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dinah Laurel Lance. Always trying to save the world. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She scoffed and gulped down the rest of her wine. She could hear Tommy’s voice in her head as the words swirled through her brain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was wrong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara was wrong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stood up from her hunched form, dropping the blanket behind her as her back cracked into place. Laurel began her walk toward the tray of alcohol near the front of her apartment when she was distracted by a knock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Placing the bottle down, Laurel creased her eyebrows and peeped through the hole, opening it when she saw her father on the other side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quentin Lance scanned her up and down, raising his eyebrows at her appearance, “You look like hell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She chuckled softly as Quentin swept her into a tight embrace. Laurel leaned into the warmth, wishing she could stay there forever. When she pulled away, her dad was wearing a look of concern on his face, “You doing okay baby?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laurel shook her head. “I prosecuted my ex-boyfriend’s mother, dad.” She collapsed back onto the couch, “How do you think I’m doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cushion beside her sunk under the weight of her father, but Laurel continued to stare directly in front of her, the silent TV taunting her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You raised me to do the right thing,” She spoke to nothing in particular, releasing thoughts she didn’t know she had, “You taught me the importance of law and order. That it was vital, it was always right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Laurel—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The law was wrong dad!” She exclaimed, the phrase bursting out of her like confetti, deflating her already slumped shoulders, “I believed in the justice system and the justice system failed. I failed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saltwater burned against her cheek. She loved being a lawyer. She had loved her job at CNRI. But now she was prosecuting the people she cared about, ruining their lives by revealing secrets that should’ve stayed buried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shouldn’t be surprised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shouldn’t be shocked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn’t the first time she lost a case, nor the first time the court had been rigged against her. But somehow this one hurt more than all the rest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d gone after Moira Queen. The woman who could’ve been Laurel’s mother-in-law once upon a time. The woman who’d checked up on her after her parent’s divorce. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mother of the man Laurel loved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mother of Laurel’s friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thea Queen, who she saved from jail time by pleading to her father to help her. And Oliver, who’d come home and changed for the better in the time she knew him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d lost their father. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d lost time with their family. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Laurel had almost cost them their mother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What the hell kind of person was she?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hand stroked her back and Laurel sunk into her father’s side, letting the silent tears mar her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two Lances sat in silence for a while, just soaking in each other’s company while Laurel leaned on her Dad for comfort once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you should take a few weeks off.” Quentin spoke up, causing the brunette to sit up in protest, “Go see your mother in Central City.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laurel shook her head, “No, I can’t leave, not after everything that’s happened. I need to be here. I need—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweetie,” Quentin cut her off, brushing her hair back, “You look like hell, you feel like hell, and you’re wearing yourself so thin I can see the veins in your face.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed, trying to come up with a good excuse to stay, but finding out that her dad was right. She could feel the weariness settling over her, seeping into her bones. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” Quentin gestured toward the kitchen, where her laptop waited, “I’ll help you pick out a good time to leave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Laurel cut him off, regaining some of her dignity and keeping her cool, “I’ll figure it out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Laurel—“ He warned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She waved him off, “Don’t worry Dad, I’m buying a ticket, I just…I need some time to think and plan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quentin stood up and Laurel joined him, bringing her in for a quick kiss on the forehead, “Okay baby, I’ll see you in a few weeks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded and escorted him to the door, waving as her dad disappeared down the hallway. Pressing herself against the door, Laurel heaved out a weighted sigh. Dad was right. She needed a break, no matter what her work ethic or determination to stand by her friends said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dial tone rang in her ear and when her mom’s voicemail answered her, Laurel began to speak, “Hey Mom, I know this is last minute, but I need to get away for a bit. I’m catching the last train to Central City tonight, so I’ll see you in a few hours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opening up her laptop, she scrolled to the Starling City transportation website and purchased a ticket an hour from now, printing it out and moving towards her room to pack.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Oh god he was late. Again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Captain Singh had found out somehow about his trip to Starling City which meant he was most certainly in for a yelling session when he got back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d managed to make it to the train station just before the doors closed, a verifiable miracle in Barry’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe there was still a chance for him to make it home before the accelerator turned on. Maybe Singh wouldn’t be too upset with him when he found out about Barry’s contributions to a case with the Starling City police department. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barry collapsed into a seat across from a brunette woman wearing a red jacket. While he was sure he’d never met her before, something about the woman’s face seemed awfully familiar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad I wasn’t the only one catching this train,” The woman joked, pointing to his reddened face and winded frame. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barry chuckled, his ribs straining as he did, still aching from his sprint from Oliver Queen’s club. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oliver Queen. The Arrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vigilante Barry had been admiring for the last year. His heart tugged as Barry recalled his words to Felicity about the events surrounding his mom’s death.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If someone like the Arrow had been around maybe they would have been able to prevent it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman chimed in again, “Are you okay? You look like you just ran a hundred miles in a few minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barry chuckled again and scratched the back of his head, “That’s uh, that’s cause I kinda did. Or tried anyway.” The passenger shot him a confused look and Barry did what he did best, he explained his circumstances by rambling, “I uh, I was helping SCPD with a case that involved the vigilante and by the time it had finished I almost missed the train so I had to just--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait,” The woman cut him off, “You work for the Starling City Police Department?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I work for the Central City Police Department, but they sent me out here to investigate a case.” Barry’s gut twisted at the lie, the way it always did when he recited the same story over and over again. Although this time the woman didn’t seem to believe him. Much like Oliver Queen in that regard. Her eyebrow quirked up as her lips curled themselves into a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barry gulped. “Only I wasn’t there to investigate a CCPD case, I was there because…” He trailed off, unsure why he was disclosing this information to a complete stranger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman leaned forward, her elbows on her knees, “Because?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barry refused to say anymore. Oliver Queen had weaseled the truth out of him, he wouldn’t let anyone else do the same. “I’m sorry, I can’t--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman lifted her hands up in surrender and leaned back. “That’s okay, you’re a man of mystery. I can appreciate that.” She stared out the window at the blurred countryside, “God knows I’ve had my fair share.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barry recognized the fond tone that accompanied the woman’s muttering. He’d heard it a thousand times when Iris chastised him for doing something stupid that could’ve gotten him killed. He’d heard it in Felicity’s voice when she was talking down to Oliver. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oliver Queen?” Barry asked, taking a chance. The shocked look that crossed the brunette’s face told him he was right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mouth opened and closed before settling on, “How did you--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was uh, the case I was working on involved his company, and well,” Barry inhaled at the thought of his first encounter with the billionaire, “he seems like the kinda guy who keeps things to himself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman chuckled mirthlessly, staring out the window again, “You have no idea.” Her eyes met Barry’s with a small smile and she held out her hand, “Laurel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grasped her hand and shook it, “Barry. Allen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her grip was hard but her hands were soft, much like her, he suspected. He tucked his hand back into his jacket pocket and turned toward the stranger. “So why are you headed to Central City?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laurel let out a sigh and turned to meet his gaze, “I needed a break from...everything, so I’m visiting my mom.” Her eyes scanned Barry’s frame and he couldn’t help but feel like he was being interrogated. “What about you? I know you work there, but I highly doubt your work in Starling was done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barry sighed and leaned back against the seat, his chest deflating and gut twisting at the thought of being yelled at by Captain Singh. “I’m headed back to see the particle accelerator demonstration.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laurel creased her eyebrows in confusion and Barry began to launch into his explanation and his admiration for Dr. Wells and STAR Labs. He went through all the finer details, explaining how the physics and the molecular technology that had gone into making it, as well as how much he’d been looking forward to it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barry was nearing the best part of the explanation when he noticed Laurel’s eyes glazing over, much like Iris’s did when he rambled too long about one subject. “I’m sorry, you probably don’t wanna hear about this.” He felt the blood rush to his cheeks and tried to make himself smaller. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laurel chuckled, “I’m not a science person. But I understand getting excited over something you love. I get that way with law sometimes.” It was a shy admission, like something she’d never told anyone else. Barry’s eyed widened, “You’re a lawyer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Assistant District Attorney.” She spoke proudly, but something lingered behind her eyes as she said the title. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barry couldn’t help but be impressed. “Wow, that’s--that’s amazing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laurel went silent and just nodded in agreement, staring out the window once again. Guilt pounded against Barry’s chest and he chastised himself. There was no way he could’ve known bringing up her job would make her react that way, but he still felt bad. She seemed really nice, if a bit intimidating, and they’d been having a good conversation before he asked about her practice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The itch in the back of Barry’s brain wished to be scratched though, and soon the scientist found himself wondering why the simple mention of her title had caused her to shut down. Why she’d been so open until that point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The train stopped and more passengers boarded and took the seats beside them. Barry never got the chance to ask.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>CENTRAL CITY: 8:55 pm</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A harsh midwestern wind blew through her hair and dried out her skin as she stepped off the train onto the outdoor platform. Large stone pillars connected to cement beams which led her to the inside of the large station she’d only been in a few times over the years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laurel never visited her mom after the divorce except for a couple of holidays. Dinah Lance was a busy woman, and Laurel was too stubborn to make any move except to resent her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her suitcase rolled over the smooth floor of the train station, bright yellow lights flooding the spacious area surrounding her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The same stone pillars and cement beams surrounded her, although they were more intricately decorated, resembling roman pillars topped with gilded spheres which lit up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was much prettier than the cement walls and open platforms of Starling City, and Laurel even saw the appeal of such a place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The air felt cleaner, although she attributed that to the scientific accomplishments the city prided itself on, and Laurel thought she felt a piece of weight leave her shoulders as she strolled through the station.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her dad was right. This was exactly what she needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With each step she could feel the tension leaving her shoulders, posture relaxing as she walked through the grand station. No wonder her mom loved it here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was nearly at the steps of the exit when she realized, Laurel didn’t know where her mom lived anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been months since her last visit to Central and she knew her mom had mentioned getting a new apartment since her last visit to Starling City. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting out a sigh, Laurel reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She groaned in frustration when it went to voicemail. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her sneakers padded against the floor as she approached the customer service desk, not wanting to spend anymore time in the station than she had to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me,” She plastered a polite smile on her face and tossed some of her hair back, “I was wondering if I could use a phone book?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bleary-eyed teen behind the desk arched an eyebrow at her request. “A phone book?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laurel nodded. She didn’t think it was that complicated a question. The teenager sighed, “No one has one of those anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The clerk popped her bubblegum and a shot of irritation spiraled through Laurel’s veins, causing her to huff slightly. Her smile never wavered. “I know you have one. I just need to look someone up and I’ll be gone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl rolled her eyes and disappeared behind a door. Laurel waited with one elbow on the desk, fingers tapping out a slow rhythm as the time continued to tick by. Five minutes later the line had grown longer and the clerk had disappeared. Although she seemed to be the only bothered by it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone else was enamored by the television screen which had been playing the news all night. A woman named Linda Park was out in the freezing rain, surrounded by signs and protestors, the wind kicking up as the broadcast went on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, we are now being told to evacuate the facility,” The anchor informed, “The storm may have caused a malfunction to the primary cooling system. Officials say the particle accelerator—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The TV went dark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So did the station.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laurel let out a breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hit the floor with a smack!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shockwave shook the ground underneath her feet, legs jelly as she tried to get up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ran toward the nearest exit, pulling on the door with all of her strength, piles of people gathering behind her in mass panic, hoping to find a way out with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled again, pushed even. But the door would not budge, the lock strong enough to keep anyone inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The main exit,” She ordered, ushering people away from the small side area she was in. “Go now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another wave shook the earth and the stone pillars cracked, the pressure cracking as thunder boomed overhead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laurel could feel the bile in her gut moving up the back of her throat, threatening to spill out of her as she watched the crack grow bigger and bigger, ushering more and more people out of the small alcove before the ceiling caved in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because she knew it would cave in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was exactly what she’d seen at CNRI before the Undertaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go, hurry!” She yelled, the people beside her breaking into a run, a little boy calling out to his mom as he moved into the main area of the station.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The world shook again and this time she cracked along with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ceiling crumbled before her eyes, and all Laurel could do was push others out of the radius as the weight crushed her back, pinning her to the floor as the world went silent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The noise disappeared into a soft ringing, peeling her pounding head off the tile floor, raising her hand to her temple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blood coated her finger tips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laurel forced herself to crawl forward, cement and steel crumbling as she moved. Her vision went black and a scream rattled through the station. She twisted her torso as much as she could, and all of her hope disintegrated when she caught sight of her leg pinned beneath part of the stone pillar she’d admired since she got here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What the hell happened?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Central City was supposed to be safe. A haven away from the disasters of Starling City. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead she was in the exact same spot she was not even a year ago, pinned beneath debris she couldn’t move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Help!” She called, her voice hoarse. “Somebody please!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laurel wanted to collapse on the floor again. To let the pain overtake her until there was nothing left. The way Tommy had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears sprung into her eyes at the thought of the dead man, the last time she’d seen him in an earthquake not unlike this one, saving her from a collapsing building with nothing but his own strength.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hadn’t deserved him. She’d never deserved him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy Merlyn was too good for Laurel Lance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was good and pure and altruistic and she got him killed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Squeezing her eyes shut, the scene played in her head once again, Tommy’s bright blue eyes so full of hope staring into her fearful ones so full of doubt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d been helpless then. She was helpless now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No you’re not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laurel froze, her blurry vision clearing just enough to make out the figure who spoke. “You died.” Her voice shook, but the soft smile of Tommy Merlyn seemed to be enough to kill the fear inside of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m right here Laurel. And you’re gonna get through this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head, refusing to believe in what her brain was showing her. “I can’t— I’m not— I’m not that person anymore.” The crack of her voice made her feel weak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Helpless. Like she always was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy’s touch seemed so real, his finger against her cheek brushing away the tears she’d been shedding. “You didn’t kill me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sobs shook her chest, “Yes, I did, if I had just—listened—maybe—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would have still been there,” Tommy assured her, his voice exactly the way she remembered. Soft and understanding. Everything she wasn’t. “I would’ve been looking for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laurel shook her head. No. This wasn’t real. None of this was real. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy wasn’t here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His smile was soft, bright blue eyes so deep she wanted to drown in them. Her heart tugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It should’ve been me.” Grief swallowed her whole, voice breaking as she uttered the words that had been plaguing her since that night in the Glades. “It should’ve been me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She descended into sobs that wracked her body, echoing off the walls as chaos erupted around her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy’s hand found her chin and lifted it up to meet his gaze once again. Her chest twisted, heart bursting into a thousand pieces again. “The world needs Laurel Lance. Not Tommy Merlyn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The world shook again and screams pierced the ringing in her ears. She turned back toward the hallucination of Tommy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Laurel was faced with a choice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She bit her quivering lip, hot water burning tracks into her cheeks as she tried to pull her leg free again. “Come on!” Laurel yelled, trying to save herself. “COME OOOOOON!!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A wave of red was the last thing she saw before her vision went black..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>so come what may</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't think I'll ever be saved</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>our song has not been sung</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>long live us</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I'm petrified, I'm petrified</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Laurel wakes up to chaos. Oliver tries to contact a friend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you guys so much for your amazing response to this story! I was really worried for a second, but I'm really happy you guys are enjoying it!<br/>If you want to know more or see some edits I've made for this story feel free to stop by my Tumblr (margothedestroyerr).</p><p>One thing: I'm altering the timeline a bit for this story and have already, so the break between 2x09 and 2x10 is gonna be longer than five weeks.</p><p>Again, thank you for your guys' response!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>but I only called her one time</em>
</p><p>
  <em>maybe it was two times? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>don't think it was three times</em>
</p><hr/><p>Laurel awoke to chaos, her eyes popping open to the sound of screams and sirens, everything seemed to be heightened, and the ringing in her ears had stopped.</p><p>Debris lay directly beside her, the ceiling of the station in pieces. She pushed herself up, pain shooting through her left leg. Laurel gasped through her teeth, turning around to continue her vain attempt at freeing herself.</p><p>Her mouth popped open when her eyes met the scene in front of her.</p><p>The pillar had crumbled and any sign of the architecture that had pinned her down earlier was gone.</p><p>Her foot limped along the floor as she gripped her thigh with her hand, searching for anyone who had survived.</p><p>It hurt to take even the smallest step and the world around her spun every time she moved forward. Somehow it was her throat that bothered the most.</p><p>It burned and scratched, and Laurel wasn’t even sure she could speak to anyone without sounding like she was dying.</p><p>In all fairness, she had been.</p><p>The ringing in her ears had subsided, but it was replaced with shrieking screams and blaring sirens which made her head pound.</p><p>Black spots danced before her eyes as she moved toward the little boy she’d seen earlier, a small brunette with bright blue eyes that reminded her so much of Tommy’s.</p><p>“Mom!” He called, whirling his head over his shoulder and calling out into the station, “Mom! Where are you!”</p><p>Laurel rushed her pace, ignoring the agony that spread through her veins. “Hey, hey!” Her voice was barely over a whisper, throat burning as she yelled out the words. Somehow it was enough for the kid to notice her.</p><p>“I can’t find my mom.” He spoke, red lining the whites of his eyes and tears staining his cheeks, “She was by the ticket counter and I can’t…” His words twisted into heaving sobs.</p><p>Laurel bent down, ignoring the excruciating pain that climbed up her back. “Listen to me, your mom is around here somewhere.” She stared around at the empty space surrounding her, the kid continued to shake in her arms, and Laurel couldn’t find anyone who resembled the kid or seemed to be looking for one.</p><p>“Come on,” Laurel grasped the boy’s hand in her own, slowly moving toward the blaring sirens, “Let’s go look for her.”</p><p>The carnage that surrounded Laurel seemed to be contained to the train station, the earthquake having only affected the customer service booth and not the rest of the building. Her throat continued to scratch and burn, and Laurel made a mental note to get it checked out along with her leg. The adrenaline was wearing off, and the pain was becoming unbearable.</p><p>Climbing up the stairs was a nightmare, the kid bracing her despite only being around seven years old. “You’re hurt,” The kid stated, and Laurel chuckled slightly.</p><p>“Yeah, but it’s a good thing I got you to help me through it.” The remark brought a smile to the kid’s face and Laurel suddenly realized she never asked his name.</p><p>The cold air blew Laurel’s hair back as they moved outside, ambulances and squad cars surrounding the station while more drove past. The crowds had thickened, parents and kids and significant others looking for anyone who had been affected or caught in the explosion.</p><p>“William?!” A frantic voice called, followed by a brunette woman sprinting toward the kid by Laurel’s side. She engulfed the boy in her arms and let out a relieved sigh, “Oh thank god you’re okay. I was so worried.” The mother’s eyes lifted up to meet Laurel’s. She couldn’t have been older than Laurel herself. “Thank you for finding him.”</p><p>Laurel nodded her head, “Always happy to help.”</p><p>The brunette woman smiled and held out her hand. “I’m Samantha.”</p><p>She shook it, “I’m—“</p><p>“Laurel?”</p><p>The lawyer whipped around and the pressure behind her eyes burst. “Mom.” Her voice was still hoarse but the embrace Dinah Lance gave her made the scratchiness go away for a moment.</p><p>Her mom squeezed her tightly, “Thank god. Are you alright? That earthquake came out of nowhere. You didn’t—“</p><p>“I’m fine.” Laurel assured her mom. Just as she said that, however, her leg buckled underneath the pressure she was putting on it, betraying her.</p><p>It wasn’t long before Laurel was shoved in the back of an ambulance with several others, her mom insisting she go to Central City General to get her leg looked at. The mother and her son had disappeared not long after Laurel’s mom had showed up, and when she settled down onto a hospital bed, her leg hung high in the air after the numerous tests they’d run on it, the pain slammed back into her, saltwater burning her cheeks as her chest ached, throat burning as she lifted a hand to her mouth, trying to contain the sobs.</p><p>“Dinah Laurel Lance?”</p><p>Tommy’s voice rang in her head and the doctor morphed into her dead fiancé for a moment. Another round of sobs burned in her chest. She shook it away as the Doctor moved in closer, his clipboard clutched to his side.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> Laurel nodded in confirmation.</span></p><p>“The good news, you have a small stable fracture in your lower leg, easy treatable with a splint and casting. We’ve managed to splint it while you were in and out of consciousness, so in a few hours you should be ready to be discharged.”</p><p>Laurel nodded, silently waiting. “And the bad news?”</p><p>The Doctor sighed and turned toward the other presence in the room. Laurel didn’t even notice her mom at first.</p><p>“Starling Central called while you were sleeping honey,” Dinah Lance spoke with a choked tone, sitting down and grasping her daughter’s hand, “Your father was hospitalized a few minutes before you were hit.”</p><p>“Wha…?”</p><p>Her words trailed off, heart pounding in her head alongside the constant ache from her concussion. Her father had been hurt. Her father needed her and she was six hundred miles away.</p><p>“I need to go back,” She mumbled, reaching up to untie her leg from the contraption holding it up.</p><p>The doctor and her mom both moved to stop her. “Laurel—“</p><p>She met her mom’s worried gaze with her hardened one, “Dad is injured and I’m not there!” She exclaimed, anger lacing her tone. Her mom went quiet and the Doctor let out another sigh.</p><p>“Miss Lance,” He interrupted, meeting her harsh gaze, “You’re not cleared for leave yet.”</p><p>“You said—“</p><p>“In a few hours yes,” The doctor finished for her, “But beyond that, you still need one or two weeks of physical therapy before your leg is fully healed and there’s no telling what residual damage you have from the quake.”</p><p>At the sound of his words her throat flared up again. Laurel scoffed, ignoring the logic in his statement. She was a lawyer, logic was her bread and butter. But her father was hurt and she’d be there for him, injuries be damned.</p><p>Her mom’s face made her halt in her tracks. Not that long ago Dinah Lance believed one of her daughters to be alive and well. Until Laurel had proved her wrong.</p><p>Now she’d almost lost another child to a senseless tragedy.</p><p>Her husband was in the hospital six hundred miles away, but Laurel was here. Laurel was here and she was alive and well. Both of her parents made choices when they separated, but while Quentin and Laurel had each other, Dinah had nobody.</p><p>She lived in a city too far away to visit regularly, and the only daughter she had left sided with her ex-husband rather than her.</p><p>She couldn’t lose anyone else.</p><p>Laurel relaxed back into her bed, stubbornly giving into the doctor’s demands. It was for her mom. It was for her family.</p><hr/><p>A few days later Laurel left the hospital with a brand new cast, a pair of crutches, and a broken phone. She supposed it cracked when the beam fell on her, but her shoulders still deflated at the thought of buying a new phone when she’d only been working as ADA for a couple months.</p><p>“Sign here,” The nurse handed her a clip-board with the date of the earthquake on it, and Laurel flipped through the names and pages of those who had been hospitalized and she froze when she caught a name she recognized.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bartholomew Allen. Checked in: 12/11/13. Checked out: 12/12/13. initial: JW</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me,” Laurel turned back to the nurse, an innocent expression on her face, “I uh, I had a friend who was hit, Barry Allen, do you know where I can find him?”</p><p>The nurse shrugged, “We’re not allowed to share information about the condition of our clients.”</p><p>Laure arched an eyebrow, “So you don’t know where he is?”</p><p>The nurse grabbed the clipboard from her hand with a narrowed expression, checking that she’d initialed properly.</p><p>Laurel crossed her arms and waited for the nurse to okay her signature and grant her discharge, foot tapping against the floor.</p><p>“Miss Lance,” An unfamiliar voice sent a shiver up her spine and Laurel turned to meet a pair of twinkling eyes in a familiar face. The man who’d spoken to her was in a wheelchair, no doubt from the same explosion that affected Laurel and Barry. “I’m Dr. Harrison Wells, and I think I can help you.”</p><p>She recognized the name. Barry had mentioned it in his original rambling about the particle accelerator.</p><p>“You created it.” She stated, causing the man’s eyes to dim, “The machine that did all this—“</p><p>“Yes I did.” Dr. Wells spoke solemnly, regret flashing over his face, “And I will pay the price for the rest of my life.”</p><p>Laurel’s eyes drifted to the wheelchair with a tight frown. “I’m sorry,” she offered her condolences, but her chest still tightened from rage. This man had caused immeasurable damage. No amount of physical injuries could make up for that.</p><p>“Your friend Barry Allen is safe,” Dr. Wells informed her, “I instructed the hospital to take him to my facility at STAR Labs after he went into cardiac arrest. I would be happy to help take care of your injuries as well.”</p><p>Laurel eyed the man with a curious expression, trying to pin down what exactly his motivations were. “Thank you,” She responded warily, “If I need help, I’ll let you know.”</p><p>Dr. Wells bowed his head and rolled his way out the door, disappearing as quickly as he had shown up.</p><p>The chill disappeared with the doctor, and Laurel hobbled her way out to the circular driveway where her mom was waiting, stuffing her crutches in the back of the van before crawling into the passenger seat.</p><p>“Hey,” Dinah smiled, grasping tightly to the steering wheel.</p><p>Laurel smiled back tightly, “Hey.”</p><p>Her mom handed her a steaming up of coffee, the drink warming Laurel’s freezing hands. “I stopped by Jitters and picked up some coffee, I thought you could use one.”</p><p>“Thank you, mom,” Laurel took a sip and warmth flooded her stomach, the lawyer relishing the sweet taste. The caramel hint bothered her a bit, but her mom had gone out of her way to pay for it, so she wouldn’t complain. “Jitters?” Laurel asked instead.</p><p>A shocked look crossed her mom’s face. “It’s this great coffee shop near my apartment. The baristas are incredibly sweet and a lot of my students study there. It’s fantastic…”</p><p>Her mom continued to ramble about the great facilities Central City had to offer, from restaurants to PT places to libraries. She’d gone full professor mode and Laurel could only smirk.</p><p>She’d never seen her mom like this before. It was out of anxiety and an attempt to get Laurel to enjoy the next five weeks in a city she’d rarely spent time in before, but she appreciated her mom’s efforts regardless.</p><p>Her eyes seemed to light up as she delved into her favorite parts of the city, including the park that would eventually help Laurel’s leg gain strength back by walking through it, and again, she mentioned the coffee shop she’d visited that day.</p><p>Laurel made a mental note to go visit the cafe. Especially if her mom loved it so much she thought to mention it twice.</p><p>She wondered if everyone in Central City was this passionate about everything. Barry Allen had gone on and on about the scientific achievements of the city and his personal love of physics, and now her mom was doing the same thing, except with the city she lived in.</p><p>Laurel couldn’t picture her father or Oliver doing the same thing with Starling City.</p><p>In fact, they’d do the opposite.</p><p>They’d convince people to stay away, especially with the hood making an appearance. But here in Central, her mom still loved the city even despite the accident.</p><p>Maybe this break was exactly what she needed.</p><p>Laurel adjusted her position in the passenger seat of the van, making sure her leg or hip wouldn’t be uncomfortable. When she finally reached a position that didn’t make her joints hurt, she leaned her head against the window, her chin gently in her palm, eyes drifting shut as Central City flew past her.</p><hr/><p>Oliver was getting worried. While he knew that he and Laurel hadn’t exactly been on the best of terms since Tommy’s death, he also knew his mom’s trial had put more strain on that relationship in the past couple weeks.</p><p>But her not answering his calls seemed to go against everything he knew about her, even when she was mad at him.</p><p>Laurel trusted him enough to believe him when he told her about the dangers in Starling City. And with Quentin hospitalized, Oliver was frankly surprised that she hadn’t tried to visit him or push her way through like she usually did.</p><p>Oliver brought the phone to his ear again, the dial tone and soft voicemail meeting him again.</p><p>
  <em>“Hi, you’ve reached Laurel Lance, I can’t come to the phone right now so please leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.”</em>
</p><p>Oliver inhaled sharply, squeezing his eyes shut and opening his mouth, “Hey Laurel, it’s Oliver. You haven’t been answering anyone’s calls lately and I just wanted to check in. I— I want to make sure you’re okay.” He paused for a moment, biting his lip as if unsure whether or not he wanted to say something else. “Merry Christmas.”</p><p>The soft clicking of him hanging up caused him to deflate, stuffing the phone in his suit jacket as he stared around at the thin crowds in the Queen mansion.</p><p>His mom was still unpopular despite their victory in trial, and so far only the same people who had come to the ‘welcome back’ party had come to their Christmas party.</p><p>He missed the cheer that used to accompany the season, the way Thea and his mom used to light up every time they saw the trees or the presents waiting for them.</p><p>Now all that greeted them were empty hallways and sneers from the same people his family had once befriended.</p><p>He was just grateful that Malcolm Merlyn wasn’t around to cause any more trouble. Instead all he had to worry about was the scientist from Central City and the centrifuge which had been stolen from his own Applied Sciences division.</p><p>His wrists clenched at the thought, his body tensing up to the pint where he almost didn’t even notice the gentle touch on his shoulder.</p><p>“Mr. Queen?” Felicity’s professional voice caught him off-guard, although the softness in her gaze soothed him. “Oliver,” She whispered, pulling him toward the foyer, “Is everything alright?”</p><p>Inhaling, he plastered a fake smile on his face, ignoring the tightness in his chest. “Yeah, just got a lot on my mind.”</p><p>Felicity waited in silence, her blue eyes staring into his own, an expectant look written across her frown. Oliver dragged a hand down his face. He really hated how she could do that to him. “Laurel’s not answering her phone, someone is running around trying to recreate a super serum, and once again, I was wrong about people showing up to the party.”</p><p>The blonde gave a chastising look, pity behind her eyes as Oliver met them again. “Well, I can’t help with the last two, but I may be able to do something about the first one.”</p><p>She held out her hand and he placed the phone into her palm, their fingers briefly brushing against each other. Felicity smiled tightly and immediately began to fiddle with the device, disappearing behind a pillar as she did so.</p><p>Oliver exhaled and forced his gaze toward the small crowd, looking for any sign of his mother or Thea.</p><p>The latter was chatting with a few people from the company, a glass of champagne in her hand despite being eighteen years old. Moira Queen was far from the guests as possible, a pensive look on her face as she scanned the room.</p><p>“Mom,” Oliver spoke softly, gently alerting her to his presence.</p><p>Moira jumped before coming backdown to earth, “Oh, Oliver, I didn’t see you there.”</p><p>He creased his brows, trying to decipher the expression on her face, “Is everything okay?’</p><p>Moira nodded, the same faux smile she always wore on her lips, “Yes dear, everything’s fine I just…I thought there’d be more people.”</p><p>“Me too,” he muttered, moving closer to comfort his mother. She moved away, tensing up. A chill ran up his spine. His heart tugged as she moved toward some of the newcomers, and Oliver watched with tight lips and a clenched jaw.</p><p>There was little he could do at home. There was little he could do in the hood.</p><p>He just felt so helpless.</p><p>Not even the usual cheer of the holiday season was enough to temper him. He wished Laurel was here. He wished Tommy was here.</p><p>His hand flexed and he moved toward the empty parlor, pouring himself a drink and gulping it down with a speed his father would have been proud of.</p><p>“Need some help with that?” Diggle’s deadpan tone pulled Oliver out of his stupor, sending the man a tight smile.</p><p>“I think I can have a drink without you breathing down my neck Dig,” Oliver shot back, a bit more serious than he intended. Diggle grabbed the glass and set it back down on the table.</p><p>“Oliver, what’s wrong?”</p><p>Felicity’s footsteps punctured his response. “Oliver—“</p><p>The three of them stared at what was making the blonde so breathless, his eyes widening as the sound pierced his ears. His phone was ringing.</p><p>“I don’t— I mean I wasn’t even halfway through fixing it up when it just…”</p><p>“Felicity…“ Oliver cut off her rambling, causing the blonde to bite her lip and hand him the phone.</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>Staring at the screen, Oliver hit the green button and prepared himself for whatever news awaited him.</p><p>His breath hitched when he realized who was on the other end.</p><p>“Ollie?” Laurel’s voice was soft, a bit hoarse, but she was there. There was no sign of nervousness or fright in her tone. In fact, she sounded comfortable. “I saw your message is everything okay?”</p><p>“Laurel,” Oliver’s tone was choked, barely able to say her name. She was okay. She was alright. She was alive. Felicity and Diggle shared a look before splitting off and leaving him alone. He swayed back and forth on the balls of his feet, “Hey, uh, yeah everything’s fine.”</p><p>A long pause met his response. “Oliver, what is it?”<br/>Just like Felicity, Laurel always knew when something was up.</p><p>But unlike Felicity, he couldn’t tell her why.</p><p>“I just…your dad said you were in Central City and I saw what happened on the eleventh and I wanted to make sure—“</p><p>“I’m fine Oliver,” Laurel cut him off, he could practically see the smile on her face, “My leg is broken but it’s nothing I haven’t experienced before. I have to stay in Central City for a few weeks, just until my cast is off.”</p><p>Oliver nodded his head, before realizing that Laurel couldn’t see him. “Good. I’m glad—I’m glad you’re okay.”</p><p>Another pause.</p><p>“Me too.” She replied, soft and sweet. Oliver could almost melt. He missed having her here. “I guess all those injuries in high school finally paid off.”</p><p>The joke forced a chuckle from his lips, recalling how angry Laurel had been when she’d sprained her knee the week before the Homecoming rally and had to sit it out.</p><p>He could picture the frustrated expression on Laurel’s face as she was forced to stay in one place and unable to do her job for several weeks. “I’m sure you can handle it.” Oliver reassured her, the smile on his face growing wider.</p><p>He’d taken care of Laurel a few times when she was sick, recalling how upset and angry she’d been. Broken bones weren’t any better.</p><p>“Thanks for checking in,” She replied, “Sorry I couldn’t talk earlier, my phone was broken in the earthquake so I had to go get a new one which is kind of difficult when you don’t know the city and you can only move around on crutches so…”</p><p>“Don’t even worry about it,” Oliver waved her apology away. He knew better than anyone about the worry he put people through when he didn’t respond. Laurel knew too. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”</p><p>“I’m perfectly fine. Thank you.” Laurel’s voice sounded like she was straining, and Oliver didn’t wanna keep her any longer. He just wanted to hear her voice. Like he’d dreamt about on the island all those years ago.</p><p>He just wanted to make sure she was okay.</p><p>“Merry Christmas, Laurel.” He smiled.</p><p>He could hear the smile in Laurel’s voice. “Merry Christmas, Oliver.”</p><hr/><p>
  <em>you wet my eyes but I don't mind it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I tell you lies but it's only sometimes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>you pick a fight and I'll define it</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a comment/kudos if you're enjoying the story so far.</p><p>Also, as a fun guessing game: when do you guys think Laurel's gonna discover her powers?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed the chapter and let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>